Rage High Seas Splash
by Ldrmas
Summary: Pirates! and one adorable merman, Haru, who is now caught in a battle of fighting pirate captains, wicked whale Makoto and dreaded sea dog Rin! Can Haru deal with these two strange humans or will their fighting finally be his answer on getting back home? Pairings: HaruxRin, SousukexMakoto, NagisaxRei
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Captive"

"Haru, are you feeling okay today?" Makoto asked quietly so that none of the other crew may hear.

The feared captain of the seas only showed his kindness to the special friend slash hostage slash guest upon his ship. Haruka, who rather be called Haru, glanced melancholy at the captain over his shoulder before going back to peeling the potato in his hand, choosing not to reply. The silence only made the captain chuckle lightly before reaching out and begin stroking the raven locks of the sitting man.

"Staying away from water, aye?" Since Haru was facing away from the taller man he chanced a longing glance at the deep blue ocean over the ships railing. He quickly nodded as he looked away before glaring down at his legs once again. He wished to rid of them. Correction, he wished to put them to use and dive over the railing of the ship back into the ocean. No matter how much he wished it though, he knew the moment he would even try to bolt to the ships rails, guns would be firing at him from all angles. He would never make it, the captain would make sure of it as he always had since Haru was pulled onto this bloody boat. As it wasn't obvious enough Haru was not originally part of this crew nor even originally human. Haruka was the crown prince of a clan of mer-people, though he believed he still was.

'I'm still wanted at my kingdom, I'm still the crown prince!' Haru corrected himself with another glance to the legs below him. It had been several months since he was pulled upon the wretched ship by one of it's random fishing nets. On the day he had been captured he had been swimming past the boundaries of his kingdom, just exploring alone as he always done, though he had truly not been paying attention when he had done so. If he had just realized that the school of fish that had come to him were not playing a game but indeed swimming away to save their lives he wouldn't have gotten caught nor even pulled from his home.

He remember that day though with bitter hatred. The Humans had called for their captain before cutting down the net which caused Haru to fall upon the deck like a ton of bricks. The net fell away from him, though he mostly untangled himself from it and frantically looked from each person who was gaping at him including the taller of them all who wore a large big black hat. Haru then gasped as he felt what was happening to his tail which was what everyone was watching as each scale fall and shrivel away as the water evaporated from the hot sun.

The mer-creature panicked as he tried to keep his tail from disappearing but it was too late. A pair of legs remained and the only way they would return was with water. In panic, Haru bolted up on wobbly legs and made a mad dash to the closet railing to get back over it. He had just touched it when a human had yelled out behind him and then suddenly bodies were upon him, slamming him down upon the deck once more and restraining him.

"Simply astounding, the legendary mer-people of the seas." Haru's eyes landed on the one that was speaking, and who he would later call captain and know as Makoto. The said captain who only gave a kind smile stepped closer, making sure to watch out for Haruka's kicking feet, before clasping the ravenette's chin in a firm grasp and looking deeply into his eyes. It stayed that way until Haru looked away when one of the men holding him tugged to much on his struggling limb.

"Fascinating. Men tie his legs and arms, place him in my cabin and do not let him near any water." Haruka was then confined to Makoto's quarters and it stayed like that for weeks which was how long it took before Haru even dared to say a word to the green haired captain, then it took even longer for Makoto to finally allow Haru to roam about the ship. It was quite obvious on how Makoto was never going to let his prize creature slash guest go. He kept all information from Haru on where the ships locations were so that the merman would never be able to know how far he was from his home nor if any of Haru's people had come looking for him. All the time on the ship and not once did Haru ever hear from his people or know if they were trying to save him, and with each passing day he lost just that much amount of hope of ever getting off this ship.

It was true that he wished to leave, yet it wasn't all bad for Makoto was never cruel to him. The crew wished to rid of him and had talked of wanting to sell the mer-creature on the black market for riches but Makoto would not hear of such things and silenced his crew of those evil words. Haru had been given a job in the kitchen with helping the cook while someone was to always watch him and all the crew had the right to shot to injure, not kill, if he ever tried to make a run for the ocean. Haru would work with the cook just so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind day in and day out. Also the captain never forced Haru to do anything other than stay away from water and upon the ship, though he did force Haru to sleep in Makoto's cabin every night yet never went as far as to force him in his bed, Haru usually slept upon the window sill looking out into the ocean.

"Haru, when you finished with the potato in your hand, bring the bucket to the cook then retire for the day, I don't want you to sunburn out here." Makoto lightly commanded petting the raven locks once more before moving away. Haru was relieved when the hand was gone and quickly finished the task. He didn't want to go back into Makoto's cabin but it was true that the sun was brutal today, any shade was a welcome relief. Yes it was hard to live on this boat as a captured merman and his legs were starting to feel to normal for his liking yet Haru wouldn't complain, since it would not get him anywhere.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Hi guys don't worry I'm still working on Jason comes home but this has been in my book for a while. I'm in a big pirate free mode since i'm slowly piecing together my captain Makoto cosplay at the moment. Anywho please let me know what you think by review and please like the story if you like it, thank you guys and see ya around the webs.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Rin

Haru settled upon the window seat lightly sipping at a cup of water. He knew how Makoto was with him and water yet he still had to stay hydrated just like a regular human, and more so on an overly hot day like this one. He remained doing so for hours on end, nothing seeming to happen outside the window other than a light rain shower before the mer-creature jumped in fright when Makoto came storming into his quarters. The olive green haired captain wore a pissed off look and quickly grabbed Haru dragging him away from the window causing him to drop his goblet. He then secured Haru's wrist in a pair of iron cuffs latching those to a metal ring that was bolted to a wooden post in the middle of the room.

"We're under attack. Do not make a sound, Haru! You'll be safe in here." Was all Makoto growled before pulling Haru closer and latching their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and quick for it wasn't even seconds later that Makoto stormed back out of his cabin and secured the doors tight. Haru fell upon his knees touching his lips feeling the warmth that remained and the warmth that now crawled upon his cheeks. Haru had never blushed before nor ever felt this tingle upon his lips, especially since that was the very first time Makoto kissed him. The captain's feelings were obvious, sure, but he never took action upon them.

Suddenly the ship rocked, Haru quickly grabbed the metal hoop to steady himself before his ears picked up the sounds of fighting. That kiss was definitely now the least of Haru's problems. He looked to the windows that faced the deck and tried to see what was happening yet he couldn't see much for the glass was tempered. He could only hope that Makoto would win, knowing if his current captain lost he was as good as dead.

"Damned bloody bastard!" Makoto growled as he had stabbed a random pirate through the chest before extracting his sword. He looked to the helm running towards it when he took sight of the one he needed to defeat. Captain Rin was a ruthless man who had short blood red hair and shark pointed teeth. He was known as a merciless pirate and even a fiercer man. The olive haired captain knew if he didn't defeat him first then there would be no hope for this battle. He especially could not let Haru fall into Rin's hands.

"Ah, Makoto! There you are!" Rin laughed after slicing one of Makoto's crew members. Makoto roared and jumped clashing swords with the redhead forcing both of them against the helm.

"You damned sea monster! Why are you here? We have nothing! I know you know this!"

"Ha! Of course, I know that, every pirate of the seas knows you have no treasure but that's the point! If you have nothing but this ship beneath your feet then you won't miss it when I take it from you!" Rin howled with laughter as he pushed Makoto off of him before quickly stabbing him in the sword arm. The fellow captain screamed out before falling to his knees clutching his new wound tightly. Rin merely chuckled as he wiped off his blade before sheating it.

He kicked away Makoto's sword only to then reach out and grasp the downed captain's wounded arm. The defeated pirate yelled out as Rin jerked him to his feet before dragging him down the small flight of stairs to the main deck. Everyone had already stopped fighting, all their eyes upon the two captains. Makoto's crew surrendered as their captain was forced back to his knees.

"Lads, round up the crew and bound them. Search the ship!" Rin commanded as he looked at each of the pirates before looking back down at Makoto and unsheathed his sword once more.

"Rin, don't-" Makoto tried to say but a swift kick to his injured side had cut him off.

"That's Captain to you, sea dog!"

"Captain Rin..." Makoto coughed before looking straight into the redhead's eyes.

"...Please do not hurt my crew. Take them prisoner, leave them in a life boat, or take them for your own, just please don't kill them. They're good lads."

"Oh, is that so? How do I know they won't kill me for killing you, if I chose to do so?" Rin sneered as he began to circle the kneeling pirate, glancing to the tied up men.

"You may kill me, Captain Rin. I have lost to you as a pirate, but as one captain to another I hope you will respect my wished and spare my crew. They will not kill you, they will be loyal and hard working. They don't deserve to die! I have lost to you, not them!" Makoto said proudly as he let go of his arm and sat upright with his head held high, locking his gaze with his crew. Rin 'tskd' with a roll of his eyes before growling and pointing his sword to the olive haired one's neck.

"I could say I'll keep them alive, kill you, and then kill them anyway."

"I know. But I also know you won't do such a thing."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"I just know." Rin glared but clicked his tongue and turned away towards the crew at his feet. They looked strong and healthy though that was hard to accept since Makoto truly had no gold to feed them with. None the less they appeared so and all starred at him with eyes of defeat and mercy.

"Captain, he lies!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the follows and reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but the next one shall be bigger. Please review or fav if you want more. Have a good Thanksgiving everyone, please be safe.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Change of Plans

"Captain, he lies!" Sousuke, Rin's first mate, yelled as he came up to his captain with a bright smile upon his face.

"What do you mean?"

"This ship does have treasure on it worth more than gold."

"Oh, show me." With that Sousuke snapped his fingers and stepped aside allowing three more men to step forward, four counting the being they were carrying. The men threw down Haru in front of Rin but held strong to keep him from running or getting back up.

"Found him locked up in his cabin real tight like, figuring Makoto didn't want us to find him." The tallest of them explained as he stepped closer to his leader.

"Aye, yet what makes him worth more than gold, he's just a lad." Rin asked as he looked the new prisoner up and down, though looked back at his comrade who was now chuckling.

"He's a mer-creature, cap'n." Rin's eyes doubled in size and the whole ship went silent.

"How ya..." Sousuke smirked before stepping over to Haru pulling the ravenette to his feet and turned him around only to then yank up his shirt. Right smack on the skin just above the waist line was a small single tattoo. It was the shape of a scallop shell with a Trident sitting upon it with what looked like to be pearls circling it.

"It's a mer-creature symbol captain. Pour water on him and you'll see I speak true."

"NO! He's not one! He's just my brother let him go!" Makoto finally yelled out as he tried to stand but Rin's men were faster and quickly forced him back down upon his knees. Rin looked back to Makoto before glancing at the black haired boy before him only to then nod at Sousuke. The vice captain quickly called fore a bucket of water, once in his hand he smirked at Makoto before completely dousing Haru. The men let go and stepped back from Haru, who was now curling up in pain. He edged his pants down as best he could but only got so far before they ripped away and fell off on their own.

Haru's eyes filled with tears not only from the pain of transforming but from seeing his tail after so long. It had been far to long since he had laid eyes on his beautiful blue scales. The crew of Rin's gathered around Haru all wearing looks of surprise. Rin wore a mixed expression though his was more of shock than anything. To think hat he came only to take a ship, but to now take a crew and a legendary creature of the seas, this day was too good to be true.

"Well this changes everything. Men, put Makoto and his crew in the brig. Grab all the goods then burn the ship and Sousuke bring the creature to my cabin." The order was given and was carried out without a hitch.

Within a small cell Makoto heard his ship be burned and taken down to the deep depths, lost forever to Davy Johns own locker. He wished to know why he was kept alive but truly didn't care, he just wanted to know what was happening to his merman, who now was levels above him way out of his reach.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry this is smaller than I promised but I wanted to go ahead and get this small bit out of the way. With this now done after the break we can move right onto Rin's ship, so again I'm sorry that it wasn't the long update like you all expected. It's the holidays which I may not be able to update until after such soI hope that next time i write it will make you all have felt the wait was worth it. <em>

_I hope all of your holidays are filled with turkey and family goodness! Hopefully after turkey day we may even get a update for _  
><em>Jason comes home, but no promises. <em>

_Thank you all for your support on this story, it truly means a lot._

_Please review and again I hope you all have a great holiday!_

_Til next time, _

**_Ldrmas_**_!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Ship

Rin watched as him men worked and did as he had ordered. The heat from the burning of the ship had felt wonderful as it stroked his face, he especially liked the part when his hair flew back from the explosion. The sight made him happy sure, it would make any pirate proud, but at the same time his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about the creature now within his hold. He didn't wish to return to his cabin just yet to see the creature once more for he truly didn't know how to approach such a thing, let alone talk to it. The stars smiled down at him by the time he finally allowed himself to return to his own space. He was greeted by his vice captain who stood off to the side from the double door entry way.

"Has he said anything?" He asked once his eyes fell upon the being that was curled up upon his floor tightly bound and gagged.

"Not a word. Once his tail disappeared I tied him back up yet he made no complaints nor cried. Not a thing. Truly cap'n the only way I even knew he was still living at some points was because he was breathing though he barely moves even to do that." Sousuke growled before stepping closer to the creature, roughly nudging it with his foot.

"Oi, wake up! The captain is here!" Haru opened his eyes looking up between the two men above him. Rin glared back though sighed after a moment or two for the ravenette continued to be silent.

"Go down to the brig. Ask Makoto about him, see if you can get him to give us some insight on our new guest."

"Can I use any "means" necessary?" Sousuke replied only to then bound out of the cabin with a smile wider than the ocean for Rin gave his permission. It had been too long since he was able to torture someone and he wanted to get started right away.

Once they were alone, Rin came forward and reached out toward the other, pulling off the gag. Haru let him but now no longer looked up at the captain. He just sat as still as he could and it was Sousuke said, he didn't even look like he was breathing. His chest just slightly collapsing and expanding to take in air.

"What's your name?" Rin decided to try as he sat on the edge of his bed behind the merman, who didn't even try to turn and face the redhead. Rin wasn't really surprised at first when he received no response and the silence continued, yet he figured he might as well keep trying.

"You have a name, don't cha? I know you have a voice too so tell me, what is your name?" Still nothing, not even a muscle twitched. Rin again wasn't surprised and though known for his patience, at least upon the ship, this creature was really pushing it.

"Oi, say something! Talk to me! What, do you only talk to Makoto, is that it? If I slit his throat in front of you will you finally say something?" The creature turned so fast that Rin jumped back further upon his bed. Haru glared deathly at him though still made no sound of anger or complaint, yet his eyes said over a thousand words alone. Once Rin calmed himself, reminded that the tied up man couldn't hurt him, he returned to the edge and smugly smirked.

"Ah, is that it? Is Makoto the key? What? Do you care about him? Can a mer-creature even care?" Haru rolled his eyes and turned back around, which was the answer that set Rin off.

"Did you jus-" Rin growled as he lunged up and grabbed the black locks jerking Haru's head back to look up at his enraged eyes.

"How did Makoto put up with you! You are so annoying!" Rin barked though didn't let go of the hair. He was actually amazed at the texture of the hair in his hand. It was so soft and silky, he would have swore they would have felt like seaweed, slimy and damp.

Haru only flinched at the pain but did no more otherwise. He really didn't know anything about Rin, so he refused to use his voice. Makoto never told him about other captains or about anyone else, except the crew they had traveled with. He couldn't trust this new captain nor did he wish to talk for who knew how long he would be stuck with Rin. It was like with Makoto all over again yet this time Haru was determined to not let the other have the pleasure of his voice at all. He was determined not to fail this time. Rin finally let go, shoving Haru's head away but then grabbed at the creature's arm jerking him up on his bound feet. The captain forced over to the far corner before forcing him back on his knees.

"Stay there! Damned creature, should have just burned you with the ship!" Rin barked and growled before he stormed out of the cabin, leaving Haru alone. Haru changed his position as best he could once Rin slammed the door, trying to curl in a fetal position. H wished the same thing, that he had sank with the ship too. Maybe if he did he could have gone home.

Rin stomped all the way down to the brig, proud of himself when he became happy at the sounds of gasps and dunking. Sousuke was having the men dunk Makoto in barrels of hot and cold water.

"Well done, Sousuke." Rin commented as he stepped besides his vice captain, after watching the torture for a moment or two.

"Oi, bring him forward, captain's present!" The taller in charge pirate ordered. The men seized their prisoner from the water forcing him down on his knees before Rin. Makoto coughed and gasped for air to return to his lungs, lightly struggling in the men's grasp, shaking the hair from his face. He then glared up at Rin with as much strength as he could muster. Rin only laughed and glanced back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is the mer-creature's name?"

"Go to hell!" Makoto spat the water in his mouth at Rin, who was quick to backhand slap the ex-captain with his sword in hand.

"You have nothing left, Makoto! Your life is all that remains and I swear you will lose it if you don't start answering me, now again, what is the merman's name?" The whale lover stayed silent only lightly shaking his head back and forth.

"Sousuke bring that thing down here! I've had enough! We'll torture both of them until we get-"

"NO! NO, don't! Leave Haru out of this!" Makoto gasped after realizing a breath too late on what he just said. He was an idiot for giving Rin what he wanted but he couldn't let them hurt Haru.

"Ah so his name is Haru. He's your weakness, just like you are his."

"What?"

"Tell me what you know about him, if you don't I pull ever scale off that tail of his right in front of you." Rin ordered as he knelt down taking Makoto's hair in his painful grasp.

"I'll tell you, dammit, I'll tell you but you must not hurt Haru. Please don't hurt him!"

"Tell me what I want to know and you'll live long enough to know that he won't be harmed." Rin growled after pushing Makoto away, who grunted as he collided with the floor.

"Damn, you bastard, I found him off the Iwatobi Islands. He can talk yet rarely does and if you don't keep your eyes on him at all times he will take the chance to jump overboard. That's all I know!"

"Bullshit! What about others? He's had to have talked about the others like him!"

"No, never! You don't think I've asked! He's never told me a thing!"

"Obliviously you never pushed enough is more like it, you were always so soft-hearted. It's pathetic, really." Rin sighed as he got back up with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll get something out of him, my way."

"Rin you hurt him and I'll-" The redhead silenced the other with a swift kick to the stomach.

"He's not your concern anymore. Besides, whatever I do to Haru, I'll have Sousuke do to you, that way you'll be kept in the loop. Arn't I so nice? Right, Sousuke?" Rin asked with a smirk as his vice captain only chuckled as well. Rin then smirked wider as he pulled Sousuke closer and whispered a command in his ear.

"Ya sure, captain?"

"Aye, do it later tonight, see if it gets him to talk. Emphasize that I'm doing the same to his precious creature, that should loosen his jaw." Rin replied with a glance to the still hunched over ex-captain before leaving up the stairs the way he came. Sousuke ordered the others to leave before jerking Makoto up to face him by his hair once more.

"You're mine now, whale scum, and when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for ya death. And only when I have been pleasured by every breath within your body I may just grant you that wish, but I doubt it." The taller laughed as he locked his prisoner back up and stormed out of the brig. He had to get ready for tonight for he truly wanted to enjoy it.

Haru had jumped as Rin walked in before scurrying back into the corner as much as he could the more Rin came closer until the redhead was kneeling in front of him. Rin grasped Haru's neck tightly before jerking him forward so that Rin's lips brushed against Haru's sensitive ears.

"It'll be a joy breaking you, Haru." Rin began only wishing he could see the shocked face the other was most certainly wearing. Haru struggled trying to push away from the captain, who only tightened his hold on the being in his arms.

"Unlike Makoto I will not be so kind so don't anger me, I will make you suffer if you do. Also unlike on that gone ship, on this one you will remain in here. I don't have time to watch if you jump overboard or not. Besides my men haven't had a beauty such as yourself before them in a long time, they would eat you up and not think twice about it. I'm a jealous type I shall have you all to myself. You are my prize so you are mine now and..." Haru froze and silently gasped as Rin's hand had lowered and touched him in a place that Makoto never even dared to.

"...I plan to thoroughly enjoy you."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone <em>

_This extremely late I understand but the "holidays" for me consist of Thanksgiving and then mine and my mothers birthday_

_so I've just been celebrating those and going back and forth on which one I should write next. _

_As you can see I decided that my Free! fanfic shall go first.  
>So I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. <em>

_If you got comments or questions or just want to tell what a horrible job I'm doing then let me know with a  
><span>review, favorite, follow, even a message.<br>I love hearing from you all._

_And next will be Jason comes Home. _

_Until then,  
>~Ldrmas<em>


End file.
